In printers for individual sheets or documents, a reference position for the document must be determined; a paper stop that can be pivoted into the printing path being used for this. Furthermore, a gap between the paper transport rollers has to be opened during insertion. This has previously been achieved by a respectively associated and dedicated drive, for example by lifting magnets.
The object of the invention is to provide the said functions without a dedicated drive.